Paw Patrol The Adventures Of Ultraman Episode 5 The Horned Terror
Our story begins underground in a cave with Katie Jake Mr Porter Alex Mayor Goodway And Captin Turbot In a cave splunking Jake So how do you guys like splunking Captin Turbot It's cool Katie Yeah I needed a day off Alex Isn't this fun Grandpa Mr Porter Yes but let's be carefullllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll Mr Porter slips and slides down the cave hill and lands with a thud Mr Porter Oh Mayor Goodway Oh my are you okay Mr Porter I'm Fine Than the ground starts to shake Katie Woah what's that A Monster Comes Out Of The Ground And Roars Jake Dudes And Dudeattes It's A Monster The Monster Walked On 4 Legs It Had Sail Along It's Back Was Black And Hade 3 Horns Alex Cool Mayor Goodway Let's Get Out Of Here And they run out of the cave Mr Porter Guys what should we do Katie I'll Call The Paw Patrol Back At The Lookout The Pups Were Playing Tag Zuma Was It Ryder was playing his video games Godzilla Destroy All Monsters Melee To Be Exact Ryder Yeah Come On King Ghidorah You Got Nothing On Me Than His Pup Pad Rings Ryder Hello Ryder Here Katie Ryder There's A Monster In The Cave Ryder What Another Monster Alright Hang On Katie No Job Is To Big No Pup Is To Small Katie Thanks Ryder Paw Patrol To The Lookout Pups Ryder Needs Us And So They Go To The Lookout Marshall Crashes And Than They Go Up The Elevator Chase Ryder For Action Ryder Sir Ryder Okay Pups There's Another Monster In The Cave Pups Gasp Ryder I Need You All To Come With Me Down There Hopefully We Can Stop It Skye Why Can't We Just Wait For Ultraman Or Godzilla Marshall Ultraman Only Shows Up When The Monster Is With Us Ryder Yes And Godzilla Has To Handle Something Back On Monster Island Zuma Than Let Go And Stop This Monster Ryder Yes Paw Patrol Is On A Roll And So Ryder And The Pups Went To The Cave Where Katie Jake Mayor Goodway Mr Porter Alex And Captin Turbot Were Wating Jake Yo Thanks For Getting Here So Fast Ryder No Problem Chase Yeah When That Monster Comes Through I'm Going To Capture It In My Net That's When The Monster Came Through The Cave Roaring And Growling As It Brought It's Ugly Body Out Of The Cave Chase Okay Monster Prepared To Be Captured And With That He Caught The Monster In His Net But The Monster Broke Out And Stared At Them Ryder Okay There's Only One Thing To Do Now Everyone RETRET And They Ran Ryder Rubble Try To Dig A Hole To Trap The Monster' Rubble Okay Rubble Was About Do Dig The Hole But Chicked Out Rubble Oh Oh Wait For Me And Than Marshall Cut Off From The Group Ryder Marshall Where Are You Going Zuma Maybe He's Going To Lead The Monster Away Fwom The City Jake I don't think so Because It's Still Following Us Katie Oh No Ryder Quick In There And They Went In Do A Cave That The Monster Couldn't Fit In Meanwhile Marshall Had Found A Place Where No one Could See Him Marshall Okay Now To Stop The Monster Using The Beta Capsule Marshall Becomes Ultraman Ultraman Okay Monster Time To Die SHWATCH Ultraman Flew Over To The Monster And Land On It Like A Rodeo Champion Ultraman HHYAH Katie Hey It's Ultraman Ultraman NYAHHHHH The Monster Shook Ultraman Of It And Fired A Pink Urainim Beam From It's Mouth Ultraman Dodge The Attack And Fired The Specium Ray But The Monster Created A Force Feild And Deflected The Attack Ultraman What Than The Monster Fired Blinding Flashes From It's Horned That It Charged At Ultraman Driving It's Horns Into His Left Leg The Tremounds Enegry Ultraman Gets From The Sun Dimoisions Rapidly In Earth's Atmosphere The Warning Light Begins To Blink Should It Stop Completely It Will Mean Ultraman Will Never Rise Agian Chase Oh No Ultraman Is Going To Be Defeated The Monster Ramed Into Ultraman Knocking Him Down Than It Walked Over His Body And Scarped It's Feet Kicking Dirt In Ultraman's Face Than The Monster Dug Underground And Escaped Ultraman Got Up And Saw The Monster Was Gone So He Went To Restore His Energy Ultraman SHWATCH After everyone was shocked Zuma I can't belive it Ultwaman Was Defeated Marshall Yeah Chase Well How Can He Blow It Up With The Specium Ray When It Can Make A Force Feild To Protcet Itself Ryder I Don't Know But First We All Need To Go To The Libray Maybe There Is A Book On That Monster At the Libray Rubble I can't find anything Ryder Well keep looking Captin Turbut Guys I found the book on Giant Monsters Skye Good now lets see if the monster is in this book And so everyone looked through the bbok until they found the monster Rocky Here it is Marshall What does it say Captin Turbut It says the monster called Kingsaurus is a dinosaur that surived extiction by burrowing underground Zuma How did it get so powerfull than Captin Turbut It says that Kingsaurus fed on nuclear energy and that gave him all of his powers Skye So it's a male Captin Turbut Yes Jake Well how can Ultraman stop him you all saw what happend when the first fought Ryder Yeah how is he going to get past Kingsaurus Horns Captin Turbut I don't know Skye Ryder I'm Worried That The City Wil Be Destroyed Marshall Yeah so am I Chase Me too Rubble I am too Rocky So am I Zuma Me too Ryder Don't worry Pups Ultraman will find away to stop Kingsaurus he always does Alex How you saw what happend when he fired his ray Mr Porter He needs to find away to get past Kingsaurus forcefield Mayor Goodway Yes But How Mr Porter I don't know Meanwhile in a forest 3 girl scouts were hiking Girl # 1 I love Hiking Girl # 2 Yeah Nautre Is So Pretty Girl # 3 I Know Sudnely The Groud Begins To Shake And Kingsaurus Rose Up Girl #1 OH NO A MONSTER Girl # 3 LETS RUN And The Ran With Kingsaurus Close Behind Them Girl # 2 OH NO WE ARE DOOMED That's when The Paw Patrol Showed Up Ryder Skye Rocky Rubble Get The Girl Scouts Out Of Here Skye Rocky And Rubble Right Rubble Come On Let's Get Out Of Here Girl # 3 Thank Goodness Your Here Skye No Problem Now Lets Go Ryder Okay Chase You Go And Try To Capture Kingsaururs In Your Net Chase Yes Sir And Chase Lonched His Net But The Monster Broke Out Of It Agian But Insted Of Attacking Chase Kingsaurus Went In The Direction Of Skye Rocky Rubble And The Girl Scouts Meanwhile Marshall Had Snuck Behind Some Bushes Marshall I Wil Not Be Defated Agian This Time Using The Beta Capsule Marshall Becomes Ultraman Meanwhile Kingsaurus Had Caught Up With The Others Girl # 1 OH NO WHO CAN SAVE US Girl # 2 I DON'T KNOW Skye Will You Be Quiet Rocky Yeah Do You Want The Blow Are Cover Rubble To Late Girl # 3 OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Ultraman HYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Girl # 1 Hey It's Ultraman Rocky Yes He Came Back Rubble Lets Hope He Can Win This Time Ultraman Kicked Kingsaurus in the neck than he jumped on him As they wrestled in the ground Rubble came up with a plan Rubble I Know What I Will do Woof Shovel And Than He Scooped Up From Coal From A Nearby Cave And Threw It At Kingsaurus Which Got The Monsters Attention Rubble Merry Christmas You've Been Naughty See What I Did There Chase Yes And Kingsaurus Is Not Happy Rubble What Do You Mean He Turned Around To See Kingsaurus About To Fire His Urainam Beam Rubble Oh No But Before Kingsaurus Could Fire His Beam Ultraman Hit His Back Side With The Specuim Ray With Sucess This Time Zuma That It His Horns Are His Power Source Ultwaman Wemove The Horns Ultraman Heared Him And When Kingsaurus Moved In For The Final Time Ultraman Grabbed On To His Horns And Ripped Them Off Kingsaurus Screeched In Pain And Than Ultraman Fired The Ultra Slash At Kingsaurus Neck Beheading Him The Head Landed Infront Of Skye Skye Ew Gross Ultraman SHWATCH Ryder Well That Was Cool Zuma Yeah Marshall Hey Guys Chase Marshall There You Are Marshall Yes And I Saw The Fight Girl # 1 THANK YOU Rocky Why Do You Always Shout Girl # 2 WE LOVE SHOUTING Girl # 3 YEAH Rubble Can You Stop Your Going To Break My Eardrums Everyone Laughs The End Category:Ultraman Category:Godzilla Category:Crossover Episodes